Santa's Christmas Gift
by Batasyl
Summary: What happens when your little girl asked Santa for a boyfriend? What if Santa is someone Mommy knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers, this is my Christmas gift to you guys. It's a short story and I hope you will like it.**

 **I do not own Girl Meets World.**

 _ **xxxxx**_

"Will Santa Claus bring me everything I ask for?" Six–year–old Marley poked her arm into the sleeve of the red coat Riley Matthews had found at the consignment store. Marley's cheeks were flushed and her blue eyes, so like her mother's, sparkled with excitement.

Riley felt a familiar surge of love for her daughter. "If he did, what would you ask for next year?" she teased as they left their apartment. Riley was in a hurry to get to the storefront in downtown that had been turned into Santa's workshop. She hoped the line of eager children didn't stretch all the way down Harbor Avenue.

"It doesn't really matter what Santa brings me," Marley said after Riley had secured her in the back seat and slid behind the wheel. "Daddy will buy what Santa forgets."

Riley tensed as she turned the key in the ignition, but the engine sputtered to life. The car needed a tune–up as well as a couple of new tires, but all would just have to wait. Marley was spending Christmas with her father, so she and Riley were celebrating early. Most of Marley's presents were wrapped and hidden away in the back of Riley's closet.

She tried to not resent Brandon for spoiling his daughter, just as she struggled against turning the holiday into a gift–giving competition. Not that she could win. Brandon's job in Wall Street paid a lot better than hers at the high school. Even with monthly child support checks, Riley had to budget carefully—hence the choice between gifts and tires. But Marley would only be a child for a short time and as far as Riley was concerned, her happiest memories were _not_ going to be of lavish holidays spent with her father and his family.

"You're lucky to have a daddy who loves you so much," Riley said diplomatically. "That's more important than the presents he buys."

"I know," Marley agreed. "If you get a husband, you'll still love me, won't you?" she asked as Riley found a parking space right downtown.

It wasn't hard to figure out what had provoked Marley's question. Brandon and his wife Missy had a two–year–old boy and another baby on the way. No wonder Marley felt displaced! He might be a dynamic financial manager, but when it came to his daughter, the man was clueless.

Riley helped Marley from the car and gave her a quick, fierce hug. "No matter what happens, I will always love you with every cell in my being, and so will your father." It was Marley's mom whom he had stopped loving only four months after he had vowed to do so forever.

Marley squirmed impatiently. "That's what you always say. If you had babies, I could take care of them just like my dolls."

Riley clasped Marley's hand tightly as they walked quickly down the street. The downtown shops were open late during the Winter Festival, their windows filled with colored lights and holiday goods. Red and white twinkle lights were strung between the old–fashioned brass street lamps, each outfitted with three white globes.

The historical district with its quaint shops stretched along the streets. The sidewalks were crowded with tourists as well as locals, and a group of Victorian carolers sang on the corner. A ferry leaving the terminal sounded its mournful horn as it began its journey back across East River. The evening air was cool and smelled of salt, but the rain had stopped and stars twinkled overhead.

"I like it being just you and me," Riley told Marley after exchanging friendly nods with a teller from the bank. The other woman's arm was linked through her husband's, giving Riley a brief pang. This was the season for families, but hers was broken. "I'm in no hurry to marry," she muttered to herself as much as Marley, who skipped along at her side.

Between work and raising her daughter, Riley had no time for a social life. The idea of dating again filled her with dread. Online profiles, blind dates, awkward dinners, painful small talk and rejection. Who needed any of that?

"Ava's mom has a boyfriend," Marley said, holding tight to Riley's hand as they sidestepped a trio of teenagers. "Ava said they're getting twin babies after Christmas."

From what Riley had heard, Ava's mom's live–in lover spent more time with his motorcycle than he did with her. Once the woman had confided to Riley that she couldn't stand being alone. Riley had felt sad for her.

"Oh, Mommy, look!" Marley exclaimed, stopping at the entrance to Santa's workshop. "It's beautiful."

The doorway and windows had been decorated with blinking lights, pine bows and artificial snow. An oversized elf in a green tunic and pointy hat held open the door. "Welcome to the North Pole!" he cried boisterously over the holiday music from inside, then handed Riley a form to sign for a photo with Santa. "No obligation to buy," he added.

The Merchants' Association had outdone itself this year. Sitting on a golden throne on a raised dais in the center of the room was Santa, surrounded by two more elves and a photographer. A woman at a side table collected orders and money. The best part for Riley was that the line of parents waiting with their children wasn't long.

Marley hung back, suddenly shy. "I don't think I want to talk to Santa right now."

"It's okay," Riley reassured her, glancing around. "Isn't that one of your friends with her dad?"

"It's Sarah," Marley replied, brightening instantly. "Hi, Sarah!"

Sarah waved and her father smiled when he recognized Riley. One of Santa's helpers escorted Sarah up the red–carpeted steps to Santa.

…

Marley tugged on Riley's arm. "Mommy, why is Santa staring at you?" she whispered loudly. "Did you come here when you were a little girl like me?"

Lucas Friar's jaw itched beneath the scratchy beard, the heavy red suit was too warm and his big toe throbbed like a bad tooth. Earlier this evening a little boy in a Seahawks sweater had jumped off Lucas' lap and landed on his foot, just because he wouldn't promise the kid a new Xbox. Lucas didn't believe in making promises that parents might not keep.

When he glanced up to see how many more children were waiting in line, a glimpse of long, brunette hair grabbed his attention. Since middle school he'd always been partial to that color. As he stared, the woman turned, and he could see her face.

 _Riley._

"Santa?" A little girl wearing glasses tugged on Lucas' sleeve. Reluctantly he shifted his attention to the job at hand. At the last minute his previous professor who played Santa each year had recruited Lucas to fill in when he came down with the flu. Lucas wanted to carry on the tradition and help the kids keep their fantasies for as long as they could before they realized what a cold place this world could be.

"Ho, ho, ho!" he exclaimed after he had recovered from the shock of seeing Riley again. His assistant gave him the little girl's name. "And what do you want for Christmas, Sarah?" he asked.

When Marley's turn came, she marched confidently up the carpeted steps while Riley watched with a burst of pride. Coming to see Santa was a tradition she and her daughter shared.

This year Santa looked younger than usual in his white wig and fake beard. When he'd stared briefly at Riley, she had felt a jolt of awareness that Mrs. Claus, stuck back at the North Pole, might not have appreciated. Riley gave Marley a reassuring smile as Santa repeated his ho–ho–ho's in a booming voice.

"Big smile now," said the photographer, snapping their picture.

Riley wished she could tell who Santa really was, but all she could see was green eyes and long lashes behind his wire spectacles.

"Tell me what you'd like me to leave under your tree," Santa said to Marley while Riley's hand tightened convulsively around her purse strap. She hoped the expensive doll in her closet still topped her daughter's list.

The carol that was playing came abruptly to an end. It was then that Marley, in a clear, high voice, announced, "What I want more than anything is a boyfriend for my mommy. Then she won't be lonely anymore."

Awkward laughter rippled through the room and people looked curiously at Riley as she cringed. For a moment, Santa appeared speechless. "I might not have room for him in my sleigh," he said, recovering quickly. "Why don't you tell me what you'd like me to bring _you_ instead."

Riley had no idea what Marley replied with. Head high, she was too busy trying to ignore the whispering behind her in line without bursting into tears. When Marley was done, Riley grabbed her hand and hurried past the other parents and the woman taking money; their expressions seemed full of pity.

"Mommy, Mommy, what's wrong?" Marley exclaimed when they reached the sidewalk. "Are you mad at me?"

Guilt halted Riley's flight and she crouched in front of Marley, who looked ready to cry. What kind of mother would spoil her daughter's joy because of a little embarrassment? Marley hadn't done it deliberately.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm not mad." Riley stroked her long, blonde hair. "It was so warm in there that I needed some air, that's all."

"Do you feel better now?" Marley asked anxiously.

"Much." This wasn't the place to discuss Marley's comment. "Let's go home," Riley suggested. "We'll have cocoa with marshmallows to warm us up."

…

A few moments later, as Riley drove through the sudden rain shower, the steering wheel pulled hard to the right and the tire began to thump.

"Mommy, why are you stopping?" Marley exclaimed as Riley eased the car to the shoulder of the dark road and turned on her four–ways. "Is something wrong?"

"I think we've got a flat tire," Riley replied. "Stay here while I check." There were no street lights along this stretch, so she grabbed a flashlight from the glove box and peered around cautiously before unlocking the door.

The scattered houses sat far back from the road, their lights hidden behind tall hedges. There was no other traffic.

Riley checked the front tire, confirmed her suspicion, then got back inside. "I was right." She dug her cell phone from her purse. "It's flat." Roadside assistance wouldn't be cheap, but it beat fighting the tire alone in the rain.

"Who are you calling?" Marley asked, sounding worried.

"No one, unfortunately," Riley glared at her phone with disgust. There weren't many cell towers in the area, making service both intermittent and unreliable. Tonight they were out of luck.

Now what? The apartment was too far away to walk and she dared not leave Marley alone in the car, so the only choices were to make their way down one of the long driveways or to wait for another car. Neither possibility thrilled Riley. She wasn't paranoid, but the idea of putting Marley at risk was petrifying.

"Will somebody come and help us?" Marley asked in a tiny, worried voice.

"Yes, of course." Riley tried to sound reassuring. "We'll just have to sit here for a little while."

She hadn't seen another car since they turned off the main road. In this part of town at this time of the evening, people were home watching TV, not driving around in the dark and the rain. She planned to wait a half hour and then start knocking on doors.

Before she could suggest a guessing game, Marley's voice broke the silence. "Mommy, I think I have to go potty."

…

Lucas couldn't wait to get home so he could take off the itchy red suit and flop in front of his new plasma TV. In the three months since Lucas had moved back from Texas, he'd bought a condo and gone into business with a school friend. So far the signs indicated that he had made the right choice in leaving the veterinary hospital.

All the signs, at least, until he'd looked up tonight and seen the object of his unwavering adolescent obsession, Riley Matthews. Cheerleader, homecoming queen and, without a doubt, the prettiest girl who had ever strolled the hallowed halls of John Quincy Adams' school. Driving through the dark in his SUV, he could remember how totally besotted he'd been.

He turned onto the curving shortcut to the bluff while he reviewed the evening. When his old professor had asked him to step in, Lucas had figured playing Santa might be fun. He liked kids, even looked forward to having his own. Seeing Riley had been a bonus, and then her little girl asked him to bring her mom a boyfriend. Last Lucas had heard, Riley was seeing Charlie Gardner.

As Lucas drove around a bend, his memories of Riley in her cheer uniform were interrupted by the sight of a car on the shoulder, flashers blinking. He could see someone inside, so he put his plans for a cold beer and mindless TV on hold and pulled over behind the other car.

"Someone's stopping to help us!" Marley clapped her hands as another pair of headlights shone through the back window. "We're saved."

Riley hoped her daughter was right and some harmless older couple had stopped to give aid. She and Marley had only been sitting here for a few minutes, but at least Marley's need for a bathroom hadn't yet reached the critical zone.

In her mirror Riley saw a big red shape emerge from the other car. With her door locked, she lowered her window cautiously.

"Good evening. Car trouble?"

Riley recognized his voice instantly, but without his disguise Santa was far more attractive than she had imagined.

"I've got a flat tire," she explained. "It was raining so hard that I didn't want to get out of the car." She hadn't even noticed that the shower had ended.

"I'll take a look," he offered. "You stay put."

"Thank you for stopping." She had no intention of getting out of the car. "I'll be happy to pay you." Not _that_ happy, since payday wasn't until next week, but she wasn't exposing herself or her child to danger, even if it was dressed up like Old Saint Nick.

…

Lucas was disappointed that she didn't recognize him, even without his glasses.

"You're still as pretty as ever," he blurted. As her eyes widened, he felt like a total geek. _Way to go, Lucas._ "I mean, you haven't changed."

Her eyes narrowed, suspicious. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you do, Mommy," exclaimed the precocious little girl from the back seat. "He's Santa Claus." She peered through the window. "Where's your beard?" she demanded. "You're supposed to have a beard."

He glanced helplessly at Riley. "I, um…" His mind had turned to mush. _Help,_ he mouthed silently.

 _Who are you?_ she mouthed back.

He glanced distractedly between her and her daughter. Now what? Before he could reply, another car came around the bend. When it pulled up beside them, he saw that it was a patrol car.

"Everything okay here?" the deputy asked through his open window. "Ma'am?" He smirked as he looked Lucas up and down. "Santa?"

Lucas considered letting Officer Friendly change her flat, but just then the deputy's radio crackled to life.

"Miss, do you want me to call roadside assistance before I leave for this other scene?" he asked.

She glanced up at Lucas, obviously seeking assurance. Did she think Santa was going to mug her in front of her kid?

Part of Lucas knew he wasn't being fair. What had he expected, that she jump out of the car and throw her arms around him? And say what?

"Save your money, Riley," he said gruffly. "My name's Lucas Friar. We went to school together. If your spare's good, I'll have it changed in ten minutes."

"Since you two know each other, I'm outta here." The deputy's words barely registered with Riley. She was too busy staring up at her would–be rescuer.

"Lucas?" she blurted as the cruiser drove off. "I didn't recognize you." Immediately she realized her total lack of tact.

"I guess I've put on some weight." He held out the loose–fitting red jacket. "Even without the padding."

"Mommy, I really have to go potty. I don't think I can wait."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Riley replied, feeling a jab of guilt for getting her priorities scrambled just because a hunky guy had shown up. "Just a few more minutes, okay?" She hit the trunk release button and unfastened her seat belt. "I'll help you," she told Lucas.

He held open her door politely. "Do you live very far?" he asked. "I could run you home and then we can come back to fix the tire."

It was nice of him to offer, but Riley didn't know him anymore. Didn't people always say the serial killer next door seemed like _such_ a nice, regular guy? Still, the deputy had seen them together, in case she disappeared.

"Mommy, can we?" Marley asked, making up Riley's mind. "Please?"

"We live right at the top of the hill in that red brick apartment building," Riley told Lucas as she grabbed her keys and her purse, then freed Marley.

…

In moments they were settled into Lucas' SUV. The leather seats and fancy dash indicated that he must be doing well. As soon as he parked, Riley hurried Marley out of the SUV.

"We'll be right back," Riley told him, keys in hand as Marley fidgeted beside her.

"I'll be here," he replied with a grin that threatened to curl Riley's toes. "Don't keep your daughter waiting."

…

"Why is he wearing a Santa suit if his name is Lucas?" Marley asked when they came back out and Riley locked the front door. "He even sounds like Santa."

Riley was relieved to see Lucas leaning against the silver SUV. She hadn't really believed he might leave without them, but one never knew for sure what other people would do. She was tempted to tell Marley to ask him why he was dressed the way he was, but that wouldn't be fair, especially after he'd been so helpful.

She still couldn't get over how much he'd changed. He's always been good looking, but now the boy next door look had been replaced with GQ Hotness. Even in the baggy clothes, she could tell he was broader through the shoulders and chest. His face was different, too, and not just because he wasn't wearing the fake glasses. It was leaner, with angles replacing the unformed curves of youth.

"Santa needs spare suits in case his gets torn or something," she improvised as she and Marley approached him. "Since he wears it for hours and hours on Christmas Eve, each one has to be broken in, just like your new shoes."

As he opened their doors, Lucas shot Riley an appreciative glance. "So he has guys like me to wear them for him," he added.

"So you know Santa!" Marley exclaimed when he got behind the wheel.

He glanced in the mirror at her as he headed back down the hill. "I certainly do," he said. "When I saw him tonight, he told me about you."

Marley looked entranced. "Did he tell you what I asked for?"

"Did Santa tell you what I asked him to bring me?" Marley repeated to Lucas.

"Oh, no," he said quickly, lips twitching. "That's confidential, but he did say it was memorable."

Lucas probably saw Riley as pathetic!

"Will you tell Santa hi for me when you take back his suit?" Marley asked him as he made a U–turn in order to pull back in behind Riley's car.

"I sure will," he replied. "Why don't you stay right there while your mom and I change that tire?"

"Then you can tell Santa that I did what I was told," Marley replied.

He winked at Riley. "It's a deal."

When Riley unlocked her trunk and reached for the jack, Lucas touched her arm. "Why don't you let me do that," he suggested quietly. "I'd hate to see you get dirt on your jacket."

She glanced down at her light blue parka. "What about your pretty red suit?"

Lucas' grin sent a shiver through her, but it wasn't because of the cold night air. "It's my boss' spare," he said quietly, lifting out the jack. "Go sit with Marley."

A few moments later, he returned the tools and her tire to the trunk, so Riley helped Marley from his SUV.

"Why did the tire get flat?" Marley asked him. Riley had explained in terms that a six–year–old could grasp each step of the procedure.

Lucas wiped his hands on a rag. "A tire's like a balloon," he said after shutting the trunk. "A big nail made a hole for the air to escape."

"I can't thank you enough," Riley told him.

"It was really good to see you again and to meet Marley."

"You, too." Riley stared up at him for an awkward moment, torn between the wish that he would say something more and the need to put the unexpected meeting behind her. As attractive as Lucas had turned out, he wasn't for her.

Quickly she settled Marley in the back seat, thanking him again when he held open the driver's door. They exchanged holiday wishes and he walked back to his SUV. Riley wasn't surprised when he followed her up the hill. It meant nothing, since he'd been going that way in the first place.

When she reached her building, he drove on by. She glanced back in time to see him wave. Maybe she would run into him again, but probably not. A struggling single mom and a successful bachelor wouldn't normally run in the same circles.

"I guess you'll have something to tell the other kids at school tomorrow," she told Marley after they'd entered their apartment. Their little adventure was over.

It was only later as Riley drifted off to sleep that Lucas' image reappeared. This time he wasn't wearing a Santa suit. He wasn't wearing anything at all except a smile and a pair of tight red briefs.

"Ho, ho, ho," he said, brandishing a sprig of mistletoe. "Come to Santa, sweetheart."

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Lucas stuck his head into his partner's office to say hello. "How was your date last night?" he asked Zay Babineaux.

All the way home last night, Lucas had chewed himself out for letting Riley get away without asking for her number. So what if she shot him down? It wouldn't have been the first time he'd felt the sting of rejection. In middle school she told him that she only see him as a brother. Even though he'd had a couple of mildly serious relationships since then, he had yet to experience anything as intense as his adolescent feelings for Riley.

"Why are you asking about my date?" Zay asked.

Lucas wished he'd kept his mouth shut. Back in school, Zay had known all about his obsession with his dream girl. Reluctantly he filled Zay in on the events of the night before, omitting Marley's request that he bring her mom a boyfriend. Zay might be amused, but Lucas had seen Riley's expression. To her it hadn't been funny.

"Some guys have all the luck," Zay grumbled. "The last time I stopped to help someone, it was a ninety–year–old man who was deaf as a post and smelled of mothballs." He shrugged. "You on the other hand happened to help the pretty Riley Matthews."

"I know. I wonder if she's still in contact with Maya and Farkle." Gossip wasn't Lucas' usual style, but he couldn't suppress his curiosity.

Zay shook his head. "We were idiots for loosing touch with them. They were the best set of friends we had. The times we spent together were one of the happiest."

Lucas felt a surge of regret. "Yeah, we were idiots."

Zay shrugged. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." Lucas frowned.

A phone rang in the outer office and their assistant, Gail, answered the call.

"Is she single? You going to call her?" Zay challenged with a grin.

Lucas shrugged. The idea stirred up feelings of insecurity he hadn't felt for years.

Gail appeared in the doorway. "Zay, your nine o'clock is here."

"Keep me posted," Zay told Lucas before they filed out of his office. As Zay greeted his visitor, Lucas took the opportunity to slip back to his own office. He had a full day's work so he could get back downtown by five for his volunteer gig. With luck, he'd be too busy to moon over Riley.

"What did you do in school today?" Riley asked Marley as they walked hand–in–hand across the courtyard from Ms. Evelyn's apartment. Riley was lucky to have found the older woman to watch Marley after school while Riley was at work.

"I can't tell you," Marley replied. "It's a surprise."

The kids were probably working on something for their parents. "Shall we order a pizza for dinner?" Riley asked, sure of Marley's reply. Right now pizza was her favorite food.

"Yea!" Marley cheered. "I want ham and black olives."

As they were about to go up the stairs, Riley noticed a silver SUV pull into one of the guest parking spots. She'd never paid any attention to that make and color until the other night, but now they seemed to be all over the place.

"Come on, Mommy," Marley urged, tugging on her arm. "I'm hungry for pizza."

Forgetting about the SUV, Riley started up the staircase.

"Maybe you'd allow me to take you both to Topanga's," suggested a familiar voice from behind her.

She turned to see Lucas grinning up at her. He looked fantastic in a leather jacket and snug jeans, making her painfully aware of her old slacks and lack of makeup. Automatically her hand went to her hair, fastened into an untidy knot. "What are you doing here?" she blurted.

"I knew you'd come back!" Marley exclaimed, darting past Riley.

Lucas patted Marley's shoulder. "I couldn't call," he told Riley. "You're unlisted."

"I know that." Her hand gripped the metal railing tight enough to leave prints as she tried unsuccessfully to think of something clever to add.

Marley had no such problem. "Mommy, let's go to gramma's with Mister Lucas," she begged. "I want to see gramma, gramps and Uncle Auggie. You don't need to have money, gramma will give us pizza."

Riley's cheeks went hot, but she couldn't blame Marley for repeating her standard excuse for not doing things.

"You can call me just plain Lucas," he told Marley. "How about it, Mom? If I pay, will you lovely ladies join me?"

…

Lucas can't believe that he's once again escorting the most popular girl in school into the best hangout place in town. Now here he was, seated in a booth with Riley and her daughter. As usual, the place was busy and the aromas were to die for. Over the years Topanga's had expanded their menu to include burgers and pizzas. Someone had just taken their order.

"Just plain Lucas?" Marley asked. "Do you live at the North Pole with Santa and his elves and his reindeer?"

"Nope," he replied, "I live near you, in a condo."

"What's a condo?" she asked.

"It's like an apartment, except that you own it instead of renting like we do," Riley explained. She smiled at Lucas, but her brown eyes seemed guarded. "How did you know I didn't want to cook tonight?"

"I was afraid I'd have to knock on doors until I found you, but I drove up and there you were." His timing couldn't have been better. Was that a sign from the matchmaking gods or just a dumb break for a dumb guy?

"Marley stays with a neighbor after school until I get off work," Riley explained as the waitress brought their drinks. "I had just picked her up."

"Where do you work?" He wanted to know everything about her, but he didn't want to scare her with too many questions.

"I work at John Quincy Adams." Instead of elaborating, she turned the question back on him.

"I was a small fish in a large veterinary hospital in Texas, but I wanted more control over the patients I take on," he explained. "Zay and I went into partnership a few months ago." Lucas didn't want to bore her with the details, so he didn't go on.

"I'm going to fly on an airplane to California." Marley announced cheerfully.

So she was going to be gone for Christmas. Lucas wasn't sure how to respond to what must be a sensitive subject for Riley. "That sounds like fun," he said, thinking that it sounded like anything but fun for her.

A flash of something like pain crossed Riley's face. "Marley's dad is coming up on business, so we're meeting him at the airport."

The arrival of their pizza was a good excuse to change the subject. After they filled their plates and their glasses, Lucas lifted his in a toast. "To the two prettiest girls in the room."

"That's very sweet of you," Riley murmured, touching her glass to his and then Marley's.

"And to just–plain–Lucas." Marley tipped her glass when she raised it, spilling some of her soda onto the table.

When he and Riley both reach out to mop it up, their hands bumped. The accidental contact sizzled up his arm. "No harm, no foul," he said with a grin.

…

"That was fun," Riley told Lucas when they reached the apartment stairs. She had been surprised by his invitation, but he'd seemed to enjoy himself despite the spilled soda. He had even headed off Marley's tears with a little story about Rudolf. Marley was a little disappointed that she didn't see her grandparents and Auggie. Her family was out doing some Christmas shopping.

From what Riley could remember, in class he had been smart and kind despite his popularity. Now he seemed even more relaxed and confident. She wished that she could say the same, but the past years' events had rocked her foundation.

Was the reason Lucas had shown up tonight because he hadn't made a lot of friends since he'd come back to town? It didn't seem likely, but it was possible. _Is that why you gave him your number?_ asked a tiny voice inside her head. _Because you thought a hunk like Lucas Friar was lonely?_

"When are you taking Marley to the airport?" he asked. "Maybe I could drive you."

His offer surprised Riley.

"Can we, Mommy?" Marley asked, clapping her hands. "He could meet Daddy."

"We're going Wednesday afternoon," Riley told Lucas. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't think it's a good idea." No way did she want someone else involved in what was always a stressful situation for her. "Good night."

"But Mommy—," Marley protested.

Riley shook her head. "Come on, honey. Don't argue." Firmly she grabbed her daughter's hand and headed upstairs. She could feel Lucas watching them, but she didn't look back. Marley, on the other hand, turned and waved.

"He's nice," she exclaimed well before she and Riley were out of earshot. "Don't you like him, Mommy?"

"Of course I do," Riley hissed, key in hand. She like Lucas. She had always liked Lucas and that's the problem. He was attractive and smart. Obviously he was kind, too, but she wasn't going to let her emotions run away with her common sense, not this time around.

Lucas didn't know why he kept setting himself up for rejection, but he couldn't persuade himself to give up on Riley. Perhaps it was because after all these years he has never found another girl like her. She's smart, funny, kind and loyal. And to top it all, Riley Matthews is one gorgeous woman. She was pretty back then, now she is stunning.

"I know it can't be easy letting Marley leave right before Christmas," he said when he called her on Tuesday afternoon. "I get why you don't want a near–stranger with you, but I thought you might want some company when you get back. We could meet for a drink or coffee, anything you want."

Now that Dr. Hank had recovered from the flu, he was ready to take over as Santa once again. Not only did he grow out his white beard ever year, but he'd even had a new Santa suit tailor–made. As much as Lucas had enjoyed filling in, he was ready to reclaim his evenings.

For a moment Riley didn't reply, making his hopes plunge. What had he expected? That they would suddenly go back to their friendship?

"I don't know," she murmured. "I probably won't feel like socializing."

"Come on, you don't have to entertain me," he wheedled. "I'm just offering a friendly shoulder, nothing more." _Nothing more?_ Who was he kidding?

There was another silence, during which he was tempted to bang his head on the nearby door jamb. At what point did a man cross the line between being pathetic and a stalker?

"That might be nice." Her words caused him to almost drop his phone. "Could I let you know on my way back?"

"Heck yes, that's totally fine. I'll be waiting." To stop the gush of words, he clamped his teeth together, nearly biting his tongue.

"Thanks," she said, voice like warm brandy. "I'll talk to you later."

Before he could pry open his clenched jaw and babble his gratitude, she hung up, sparing him further humiliation.

…

Through a blur of fresh tears, Riley saw Topanga's sign. The tight knot that always formed in her chest whenever she had to say goodbye to her daughter had barely begun to ease. Seeing Brandon at the airport had left her emotionally wrung out. Her brave face was for Marley, who had loved her doll and given Riley a Christmas tree pin she had made at school.

On the way home Riley couldn't get a cab, so she'd been stuck in line for a half–hour waiting for one. All she wanted was to go home and burrow under the covers until the holidays were over and Marley was home again. Instead she'd given in to temptation and called Lucas from the cab. Nervously she touched the tree she'd pinned to her collar. What was she getting herself into?

…

After they had coffee and talked about the old times, Lucas insisted on driving her home.

"You wouldn't want me to lie awake all night worrying, would you?" he teased when she pointed out that it wasn't late and she'd be perfectly fine.

How did one argue against that kind of persuasion?

…

A little while later, Lucas stood facing Riley beside his parked car. Lightly he touched her hair with his hand. "You're probably tired, so I'll say goodnight."

Riley had been ready with reasons for _not_ asking him up, so his comment caught her totally off guard. Maybe she had talked too much or not enough at Topanga's, she thought, and now he couldn't wait to get away. "It seems as though I'm always thanking you."

"No problem." His face was in shadow, his expression unreadable and his hands planted firmly in his pockets.

The grounds were deserted. Even the street was empty of cars, but obviously there was no need for privacy.

"Well, good night." Vaguely disappointed, she started to leave. Before she could take two steps, Lucas touched her arm.

"Riley." His husky voice sent shivers of sensation down her spine. "Wait."

Slowly she turned back to face him, her heart tripping in double time. She could no longer deny, at least to herself, how strong was the attraction she felt. The more she saw him, the more it grew.

When he closed the space between them, she was almost afraid to breathe and spoil the moment. He lifted his hands, cupping her face as though she were a fragile glass ornament. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long," he murmured, thumb caressing her lower lip.

Riley slid her hands up the front of his jacket, the leather soft and smooth beneath her palms. "Show me," she whispered daringly. She hadn't been with a man, hadn't even been kissed since Charlie.

With a groan Lucas wrapped her in his arms and bent his head. The first touch of his lips felt cool on hers, but then heat flared between them, threatening to burn her right up.

Riley clung to his wide shoulders as sensation swept through her like a prairie fire through dry grass. It felt so good to be pressed against him, to feel the response he was unable to hide.

Lucas changed the angle of the kiss, murmuring something against her mouth, coaxing her to yield. She forgot everything except the feel of him. Then a car horn blared from out on the street. Like a blast of arctic air, reality came roaring back. Shivering, Riley pulled free of his arms. "I've got to go," she exclaimed.

"Riley, I didn't mean—"

"Good night," she said, cutting him off. As she hurried toward her building, she wondered if he thought her a tease. She hesitated at the stairs, tempted to go back, to explain. To say what? That she was afraid of getting hurt?

Before she could figure out what to do, she heard his car start up. She turned in time to see the headlights sweep across the lot as though he couldn't escape fast enough. She hoped it was because he, too, had been unprepared for the sparks between them, but she didn't think that was very likely.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Way to go, Friar," Lucas muttered as he drove away. The poor girl had expected a friendly goodnight peck and instead he'd acted as though he wanted to devour her. No wonder she'd leaped away like a scalded cat.

Frustrated, embarrassed, mad at himself, he slapped the steering wheel hard enough to make his palm sting. Did he have to make that lame comment about waiting so long to kiss her? There was nothing sexy about desperation.

He wasn't inexperienced, but when he had felt her response, his control had shattered like a cheap vase. Shaking his head, he pulled over to the curb and picked up his cell phone.

"I wanted to make sure you're all right," Lucas said into his phone when Riley answered.

For an achingly long moment, she didn't reply. "I'm fine, thank you." Her voice was distant, as though they were a thousand miles apart, not just a few blocks.

"There's a basketball game at the high school on Friday," he said, swallowing hard. "Would you like to go?"

"I'm pretty busy with the holidays and all. I'd better pass."

What had he expected, that she would magically realize she was crazy about him? This was real life, not a fairy tale. "Well, good night, then." He'd barely choked out the words when he heard the click of her phone in his ear.

…

Riley sat behind the desk in her classroom. Since Riley had begun working here as a Teacher's Assistant, she had loved every minute of it. Today she's supervising detention. Perhaps she could stay busy enough to stop missing Marley—and Lucas.

Better to be disappointed now than hurt later. Too bad that knowing she had done the right thing in discouraging Lucas' attention didn't make it any easier. The bright coral poinsettia plant left on her doorstep yesterday hadn't budged her resolve and she hadn't thanked him, hadn't even picked up the phone when he'd called later. Let him think she was rude while she tried to forget how much she'd enjoyed being with him, how attracted and how terrified of getting hurt she was.

…

Drumming his fingers, Lucas stared out his office window at the steady rain running down the glass. The weather matched his mood. When he'd first seen Riley again and heard her daughter's wish, his hopes had soared. He'd thought that maybe, finally, after all this time, he had a second chance. Bah humbug.

His odds of winning the state lottery were better. His middle school crush had grown into something more. A lot more. After seeing her only a couple of times, he had fallen like a skydiver whose chute didn't open. He had crashed and burned once again, just a pathetic heap at her feet.

With a sigh, he turned his attention to the patient's file accumulating on his desk. At some point, the sound of knocking broke his concentration. Glancing up, he realized that the assistant was standing in the doorway and the afternoon was nearly over.

"You've got a visitor," Gail said quietly. "She doesn't have an appointment, but she promised to take only a few minutes."

Drop–in clients weren't unusual, but Lucas didn't have anything scheduled. "What's her name?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"Maybe you know her," Gail replied. "Riley Matthews?"

…

"Riley?"

"Hi."

"Hey."

Lucas leaned toward Riley, eyes twinkling "Why don't we go to my office? I mean if you don't mind and no one will get upset."

Riley had to smile at their obvious awkwardness. "I'm already spoken for," she joked, no longer sensitive about Marley's comment. "My daughter asked Santa to bring me a boyfriend for Christmas."

Lucas laughed. "I will keep that in mind."

When they got to his office and he closed the door behind her, Riley remembered the attraction she'd felt the first time she saw him and didn't realize who he was. Despite her attempts to resist, her feelings had grown amazingly fast.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"I'm good, thank you."

He sat down across from her, booted feet stretched in front of him. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Before she realized it, Riley had told him everything, from Maya getting involved with a guy name Brandon, how he had abandoned Maya when she was eight months pregnant with Marley, how Maya made her Marley's primary guardian when she acquired an infection after child birth and died shortly after, how Charlie doesn't want to get involve and was forcing Riley to let Social Services take Marley instead and how hard she's trying to make a life for her and Marley with minimal support from her family for fear that they too would ask her to give up Marley. By the time she'd finished and glanced guiltily at her watch, she was shocked to see how much time had passed. "I've talked your ear off." She shot to her feet, embarrassed. "I should go."

After they'd gone through the doorway, he stopped her. "What have we here?" he asked, looking upward without letting her go.

She stared at the bunch of mistletoe tied to the overhead light fixture. "That wasn't here before."

Lucas grinned down at her. "According to the Santa handbook, I can't ignore Christmas tradition."

The quick kiss he gave her was both a surprise and a disappointment. Had she managed to stomp out whatever spark of attraction he'd felt? Then why didn't she feel relieved that temptation had been removed from her path?

…

On Christmas Eve, Riley sat alone on her couch, staring at the flames in the fireplace. Marley's phone call earlier had been the bright spot in her day. In defiance of her own dark mood, Riley had changed into a stretchy velvet track suit with snowflakes embroidered on the jacket. She'd used the perfume Isadora had given her and she was even wearing her jingle bell earrings.

Two days ago she had, against her better judgment, left a present with Lucas' receptionist. She had no idea whether he liked the small Santa statue carved out of wood. She hadn't heard from him.

She was about to turn off the music and watch TV when there was a knock on her front door. She looked through the peephole and had no idea what to think. Fastening the chain, she opened the door and peeked out. A Santa Claus complete with red hat and white wig stared back at her through the eye holes of his full face mask.

"You're my very last stop," said a muffled voice. "Then I can go home to the North Pole and Mrs. Claus."

Was this someone's idea of a joke? "Who are you?" she demanded.

Santa lifted up the mask, the hat and the wig, all in one motion.

"Lucas!" she exclaimed with a burst of delighted laughter. "What are you doing here?"

His grin was the most welcome sight she could have asked for. "Invite me in and I'll tell you."

Quickly she freed the chain and opened the door. "Can I offer you some cider and cookies?" she asked, heart pounding as he stepped inside and firmly shut the door behind him.

He shook his head, smile fading and his gaze locked on hers. "Not right now. I came to deliver Marley's present."

Riley hoped he hadn't been able to tell how she'd completely misread his visit. "She won't be back until next week."

"Your daughter doesn't need to be here," he said, gaze unwavering. "Don't you remember what she asked for?"

Riley did remember. The intensity in Lucas' eyes stirred an unfamiliar feeling in her. Anticipation.

His voice grew surprisingly husky. "I've looked and looked, but I couldn't find anyone who's just right for her mommy."

Riley swallowed hard. "You can't disappoint a little girl on Christmas Eve, so what are you going to do?"

Lucas rested his hands on her shoulders. "I know it hasn't been very long, but when something feels as right as this, time isn't important."

She couldn't speak past the sudden lump in her throat. She could only nod.

"Riley," he said gravely, "what I want for Christmas and for every Christmas to come, is you. I'll give you all the time you need, but please, please, give _me_ a chance to make a family with you and Marley. "

Riley swallowed hard. "How could I turn down Santa Claus on Christmas Eve?" Her eyes filled with happy tears as she slid her arms around his neck. "I can hardly wait to see what you'll bring me next year," she whispered. And then she kissed him.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
